1. Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to software applications and, more particularly, to user settings management using external sources.
2. Related Background
Most, if not all, web-based applications and device-based applications (e.g., applications executing on mobile devices and non-mobile devices, such as computers, machines, etc.) are designed to allow users to configure the applications using parameters or settings. For example, an application may use a setting (e.g., “Auto Connect to Wi-Fi Network”) to allow a user Alice to configure or “tell” the application whether Alice prefers the application to automatically connect to a Wi-Fi network if one is available (e.g., by check a box or entering “Yes”) or let Alice manually initiate a connection (e.g., by leaving a box unchecked or entering “No”). The application or another application may use a setting (e.g., “Anonymous Commenter”) to allow Alice to indicate her privacy preference, such as whether to provide comments to an online platform as “Alice” or as “Anonymous.”
A user typically uses many applications or products on more than one device, and many of the applications are connected to the Internet. Many users may not be aware of an application and its functions at a level that allows them to meaningfully configure the settings of the application. Yet, users must make decisions to configure settings of many applications that span across multiple domains. These decisions may have both short and long term impacts.
Often, there are dozens of different options for user settings in an application or product. Each of these settings changes the way a product works in a unique way. Some users, particularly those without experience in software programming, may have a very difficult time knowing which options to choose for one or more given settings, in order for the settings to have their desired experience. Additionally, many of these setting options are added and removed ad-hoc (e.g., by application updates). As a result, users must continuously “watch” their settings to ensure their desired settings remain in effect.